What did he see in me?
by She-who-lack-jamz
Summary: A chance meeting on a train sets up for a crazy story. Kathileen and her daughter have a other worldly border come and stay at their home. Laughter and mischief ensue. Possible OC/Loki paring. AU set after the Avengers with some leading up to TTDW. So just a everyday life. With a little CRAZY thrown in. (OK I say little, but I mean ALOT!)
1. Chapter 1

**HI! this is your author speaking...ok typing but tomato tomahto. So this is my second fic so please for all that is rainbows and puppies stay with me! There will be a song choice for each chapter so you can sorta get a feel of how I feel as I write this. If you have song ideas, don't be shy just Pm me or leave them in the comments. And I love to get feed back so lease leave a idea for what might happen, thoughts on the chapter, why you think it is the best thing ever ;) LOL but really your comments are what make me want to write more!**

 **TAAAAH DAHHH song time: Luck. By American Authors.**

(Note on the song choice: I thought this fit Loki well. As well as Kathileen...SPOILERS! First verse for Loki and second for Kathileen. )

Kathleen's POV

I hurried home from work, picking my four year old daughter up from my brother's house on the way. I got on the train that would put me close to my house. There is where my lovely flower of a daughter decided to throw the melt down of the century. As I bounced her on my hip trying to calm her down, I apologized to my fellow passengers, "I'm so sorry!" I said shaking my head, "She is never like this." An older woman gave a knowing smile. Sighing I shifted her to my other hip, yet the snuffles and cries did not stop.

The train stopped and the older woman got off along with many others, a tall dark haired man came on at the other end of the car and sat down. Now that there were seats clear, I sat down wiping my daughters face. Taking off her puffy pink coat to let her cool off before she got heat sick I held her close, rocking her back and forth. I had to get her calmed down before she made herself sick, "Come on Am calm down Sug." About five minutes in the dark haired man was looking very irritated, he stood up and walked towards me, _'oh no I'm going to get the whole angry "calm your child down" speech flung at me'_ I thought, but he knelt down to her level.

"Hello little one." He said softly, "Why do you cause your mother to worry?" the sniffles slowly went away. She wiped her face with her chubby hands, "I wanted to go to Jaweds house." She sniffed out _.' So that's what this was all about'_ I thought.

"Now who is this Jared?" he asked. Amily pushed her hair off her sticky face being a good mommy I braided her hair as she explained why she wanted to go to Jared's house to the man. "I see. So this Jared has a mommy and his mommy makes the best snacks?" he asked recapping her story. Amily gave a very sage nod for one who is only 4. "So what about your mommy's snacks do you not like?" he asked a eyebrow raised.

"Mommy wount wet me have fwuit snacks!" she huffed. The man smiled, "So what does she give a princess like you for this meal called snack?" he asked her. Amily tapped a finger on her chin, "Cwackurs and Nenut butter, Bawana tips, Applesauce, and monkey bwains." She listed off. He looked up to me at 'Monkey Brains' I tried to hide my laughter, "It's mashed Banana with some raspberry jam in it. My little brother called it 'Monkey brains when he was little and she picked up on it one family Christmas." After the explanation he looked less worried.

"It good!" she said rubbing her tummy, "I wike its!" she reached down and grabbed his hand, "Mister man would you wike to twiy it? You come to my house and Mommy make it for you!" she nodded turning her big blueberry eyes to me. I had to say no but those eyes were killer! "Oh baby we'll see ok? We can't today because Mommy has a very important person coming over remember?" she pouted but nodded.

"Well little princess I have somewhere to be as well." He grinned. They started to talk again I smiled at my daughter. She made so many 'friends' where ever she went not many could resist the big blue eyes and the smile. And she knew it, the little player. I looked up and saw it was our stop next.

"Amily, baby need to wrap it up and get your coat back on. We get off next." I said to her. "What a coincidence!" he said, "This is my stop next as well." I groaned inwardly. ' _Ohhhhhh joy!_ ' I helped her into her coat as she talked non-stop. ' _This girl could talk the ears off a cow'_ I shook my head as I stood her up and zipped the coat up. I took her hand and lead her to the doors. Not once did she stop talking, "So mister man that's why my doggies is named Levy and Gajeel. Cause I wanted a dwagon and a oohnicorn." I shook my head again and lead her out before we were stuck on the train till the next stop. Once we were out I stuck my free hand out and I shook with the man, "Thank you so much for calming her down!" he shook his head, "It was nothing. She is quite the lively child, you must have a hard time keeping up with her."

"You have no idea. This girl keeps me on my toes! Now I'm really sorry to cut this short but I have a whole lot of things I need to do. It was nice to meet you and thanks again!" He nodded, "My pleasure!" he waved and left. I looked down at my daughter she was now staring at four ants pulling at a large crumb on the tile. "Come on babe." I pulled on her hand, "We need to go feed the puppies and get the house ready." She nodded and waved her pudgy hand, "Bye Bye Mister man!" she said after him.

I lead her up the stairs and back to the house, we had thirty minuets before our guest came.

* * *

 **Also I should mention that I don't own The Avengers, cause if I did then this would be in a movie not on here.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Brief authors note. I dont own these things besides my OC's and the plot line.

Loki's POV

I hate Midgard. Unfortunately for me it was my punishment. Like Thor, Father Odin had sent me to Midgard till I could prove worthy of my title and position. He only stripped the majority of my powers. I still could do the menial task with my magic, keep my glamorie so I didn't terrify the mortals with my true form, and I still had my silver tongue. I did stay with the Avengers for a time but I could not stand the Man of Iron's teasing and seeing my brother everyday became a constant reminder of why he was more favored. So I began looking elsewhere, I found a listing of a house that wished a border. I asked the Captain and he explained that meant the owner was willing to let someone live in their home for a fee.

This would work. I set up a meeting day where we could go over the terms and agreements and what my quarters might be like. The Black Widow took me out to get a mortal device called a cellular phone. She showed me how to keep information on this device; the only other applications I kept was one that let me keep books on it. I quite enjoy having that readily avaible. Obtaining the graces of Mr. Fury proved more difficult but I was about to get his approval to move out of the tower; provided I keep a wrist watch that held a tracker, for to follow me. I also needed to keep updating him and show up to the tower for work every day and if I missed one day or was late by five minutes for no reason there would be Hel to pay.

I shook my head as I waited for my train. With advice from the Bird I left a hour early. With a loud whosh the train pulled in and people spilled out I pushed my hair back, got on at one end only for my ears to be assaulted by the cries of a young mortal. I tried to keep reading the old Midgurdian play I had downloaded to my phone. The mortal known as "The Bard" was a genius. I suppose some mortals held worth. Looking up I saw the young Mother trying to calm her child, "Come on Am calm down Sug." I heard her plead with the girl. I got up stashing my phone in my pocket, as I got closer the Mother looked more worried. I walked up to the girl squatted down to her height, "Hello little one! Why to you cause your mother to worry so?" I asked in honeyed words mixed with the silver tongue. She stopped crying so hard and turned to me with big, blue as sapphire eyes brimming with tears. I wouldn't let this mortal get to me, but those eyes. "I wanted to go to Jaweds house." She sniffed out.

I laughed inwardly. "Now who is this Jared?" I asked in a very serious voice. The little girl told me all about this Jared and his mother gave her juice boxes and something called "Cockolaate Milk" I nodded listening to her story, "I see. So this Jared has a mommy and his mommy makes the best snacks?" she nodded back with one of the most serious faces I have seen on a mortal child, "So what about your mommy's snacks do you not like?" I asked in return.

I looked up at the Mother she kept the look of humor back but continued to braid her daughter's hair in a style like her's. Her hair was a dull gold color. Her daughter had the same golden as her mother and looked very much like a… how did they say here? A clone. I turned my attentions back to the child, her tears had almost stopped and she had her arms crossed, "Mommy wount wet me have fwuit snacks!" she huffed. I smiled, "So what does she give a princess like you for this meal called snack?" I asked her gently. The girl tapped a little finger on her chin, "Cwackurs and Nenut butter, Bawana tips, Applesauce, and monkey bwains." She listed off. My head snapped up at the mother who was desperately trying not to laugh, did Mortals really feed their children in such a manner? "It's mashed Banana with some raspberry jam in it. My little brother called it 'Monkey brains when he was little and she picked up on it one family Christmas." she explained, I relaxed.

I turned back to the little girl "It good!" she said rubbing her stomach, "I wike its!" she reached down and grabbed my hand in her tiny one, "Mister man would you wike to twiy it? You came to my house and Mommy make it for you!" she nodded turning her big blueberry eyes to her mother. "Oh baby we'll see ok? We can't today because Mommy has a very important person coming over remember?" the Mother let her down easy. She pouted but accepted the terms.

"Well little princess I have somewhere to be as well." I grinned. We began to talk again, she asking me questions and I trying to give a answer before she asked the next.

"Amily, baby need to wrap it up and get your coat back on. We get off next." Her Mother said softly. "What a coincidence!" he said, "This is my stop next as well." She helped the girl into the coat, yet still the little mortal did not stop talking. Her mother took her hand and lead her to the doors as they passed I stood up and took a quick look at my watch. 5:26 I had time. She reached up and grabbed my hand as well, It felt odd this little mortal's tiny fingers around my hand. Not once did she stop talking, "So mister man that's why my doggies is named Levy and Gajeel. Cause I wanted a dwagon and a oohnicorn." I smiled at the girl.

Once we had gotten off, the Mother stuck her hand out. A gesture I learned meant a greeting or farewell, "Thank you so much for calming her down!" she said, "It was nothing. She is quite the lively child, you must have a hard time keeping up with her."I gave a reply.

"You have no idea. This girl keeps me on my toes! Now I'm really sorry to cut this short but I have a whole lot of things I need to do. It was nice to meet you and thanks again!"I nodded, yes indeed that little girl had a sense of adventure, "My pleasure!" I waved and went up the steps to look for a café or something to bide my time before I had the meeting to keep. They had been most interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! SO here is the next part! Chapter three. Disclaimer is at the bottom don't know why I just felt like it *shrugs***

Kathleen's POV

I raced around for the second time since we got home. Amily wanted nothing to do with a bath. The first time had been when I had gone to go put dinner in the oven; the second time (now) was because I had gone to put sheets and linens in the guest quarters on the third floor. Grabbing my daughter I hauled her back to the tub to finish the bath. I had just put her clothes on when the timer for dinner went off, "No rest for the weary." I muttered.

I stopped the timer and glanced over to make sure Amily was feeding the dogs before I pulled the pasta from the oven. I set it on the table and called Amily for dinner, she came in with her outfit changed to a princess dress and a tiara on her curls. Shaking my head I put a plate down in front of her, we said a quick prayer and I went to go clean up knowing it took a whole lot to stop my daughter from eating.

I quickly rebraided my hair and cleaned up my smudged makeup. Hurrying back down the stairs and past Amily's room I saw that she had already trashed the floor and dumped her play dresses everywhere. I shook my head for like the thousandth time that day. This girl was going to make me go grey! I sat down at the table to eat and then the door bell rang. My eyes shot up to the clock, SIX ALREADY? I rushed to the door and apologized for my rush when I looked up to see the man from earlier, "I..Uh Hi again?" I stuttered out _'Good job Kath you look like a class A idiot!_ '

"Is this 2201 Harris St.?" he asked. I closed my mouth as Amily yelled out, "Mister Man you came!" she started to wiggle out of her seat. I shot her a look that made her sit still, "Finish Am." I ordered then turned back to the man. "Yes uh so you are the possible border? Come on in. Sorry I didn't catch your name earlier." I held the door open for him, "Welcome to my home. We were just about to have dinner if you would like to join us." He looked a bit confused but hung his jacket on the hooks.

"My name is uh…Thomas Williamson." He said quietly."Well it's good to meet you Mr. Williamson, again." I smiled, "Come on in I'll fix you a plate." He nodded and followed me in to the kitchen dining room.

"Please call me Thomas. I do not wish to be formal." He said. I smiled and served him some of the baked ziti. "So what brought you here Thomas?" I asked passing him the plate. "I work at the Stark Tower."

"Really? That's cool!" I exclaimed. "Not really. Some of the employees can be a bit of a pain." He said taking a bite. We chatted all through dinner; he was very polite and helped me clear the table despite my protests. While he put the dishes in the sink I cleaned up Amily's face and set her down, she ran to him and hugged his knees. "Miser Man wanna twy monkey bwains now?" she asked looking up at him.

He smiled, "I don't know if I am ready to try it yet." She giggled and ran off to her room, _'Probably to change her dress again'_ I thought shaking my head. "Now Thomas ready for the tour?" I asked turning to him. He gave a brief nod so I lead him up to the top floor and somehow I ended up with Amily on my hip.

"Here are the guest quarters. The Whole floor will be yours to use and I will clean it once a week. Mainly the bathrooms, change the towels and sheets, vacuum, dust, and take laundry to clean if you want." The rooms were quite large, there was a small office off the main sitting room, a kitchenette, and the bedroom had a large king sized bed with two side tables, two lamps, a big dresser and closet, and a bathroom. The walls were a soothing light mint color; the tables and bed were made of dark wood and looked very rich with the dark green colored upholstery, drapery, and sheets. The main sitting room had a four person dining set and a couch with the same forest green color scheme, a TV and DVD set, and a love seat.

I watched his face while I showed him around. His face lit up when I told him the floor was sound proof and the drapes were light blocking, "This was my Parents house but they moved into town so I bought it from them. These were my mother's drapes. She sewed them by hand." I ran my fingers down them, "My mother passed away a year ago." I shook my head as Amily gave my neck a squeeze.

He gave a deep nod, "She must have been a great woman to raise you as she had done." He said quietly. I smiled and continued the tour. I brushed over the second floor mainly because Amily had dragged her stuffies through the halls. She had already wreaked the house and it had only stayed clean for fifteen minutes. My daughter: The mess Monster.

I took him back down to the dining room table and took out a sheet of paper that held the terms and agreements. " Can I get you some tea or coffee?" I asked him. I felt Amily grow heaver in my arms looking over I saw she was already sucking on her ring finger and middle finger and was close to sleep. I bounced her on my hip and tried to get her to walk to bed but she just clung to me.

"Just water please?" he asked. I nodded and got a glass down, filled it with some water and set it down in front of him. Sitting down across from him I shifted Amily to my lap and rubbed her back. He quietly read it over, once he had finished he raised his head, "What amount shall I need to pay?" he asked folding his hands. "$350 a week." He raised a eyebrow.

 **Hi so this would make my second fic up on this site and I will be updating as often as I can muster. Which may be pretty weird pattern wise. Also, as I go I will put a song that i think goes well with that chapter. this one doesn't happen to have a song yet, though it should come to me like as soon as I finish this edit. :p Any who moving on.**

 **TIME FOR THE OBLIGATORY DISCLAIMER YAY!**

 **Ok sarcasm out of the way. All I own is Amily and Kathileen. They are my lovely OC's and they are mine! All the other characters are Marvel's/Disney (which ever has more money. Ehehehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooo quickie Authors note here. You know all that fun stuff! So disclaimer time! I only own the OC's :)**

Kathileen's POV

I gave a price that I knew would be a good medium. He gave me a look, "I will pay $375 not a dime less." I coughed waking Amily "But…are you sure that seems to be quite a lot!" I said knowing a small apartment could cost that. "Yes I wish to include pay for the services of cleaning, tiding up, and or the meals." He signed the contract and slid it over to me I signed it. He slid a check over to me, "When may I move in?" he asked. "Um depends on when you need to. If you want to stay the night here then get your things in the morning that's fine. "I suddenly remembered something. "Come with me I forgot one last thing." I stood up and took him outside, around to the back of the house, and past my dogs. "Here we are, these outside stairs will take you straight up to the room. That way you can come and go as you wish. So sorry I forgot it earlier." He smiled and shook his head. "It's quite alright. Now let's get back inside before we catch cold." I laughed and lead the way back inside.

"I thank you for you hospitality, I will go and get the few things I have and be back within the hour. Is that aright with you?" He asked once we got in the door. I nodded, "In a hurry to move out of the old place?" I asked smiling. "Oh you have no idea!" he laughed with me. I put Amily on my hip, leading him to the door we chatted a bit as he grabbed his jacket. He waved and left saying he would return with in the hour. I nodded, closed the door, and took my sleeping daughter up to bed. How Amily could be a Tasmanian devil during the day and yet be a angel sleeping I would never know and honestly never wanted to know. I laid my little girl on the bed and pulled off the Belle dress-up dress she had put on in favor of the pj's I had set on her bed. ' _My daughter. always keeping me on my toes.'_ I chuckled quietly. Amily rolled over in her sleep and returned to sucking on her fingers. I placed her on the pillows and covered her in the old quilt. I looked at sleeping there, so quiet and peaceful, and something pulled at my heart. I smiled and kissed her forehead, standing up and straightening the room putting the stuffies from the hall way into the box at the foot of the bed.

Walking towards my room my foot hit something soft and I hit the floor over the giant green and blue snake. I sat up rubbing my head and biting back a curse, "Darn snake." I looked down at it, "Sorry Georgie but you need to stay in Amily's room!" Now why I was talking to the stuffed snake she had no clue. I stood up taking the snake and my old grey horse back to the room and placing it with the other stuffies.

She walked back to the upstairs living quarters and placed out the towels she had meant to get to before the whole crazy chase started. Nodding to myself at the rooms were mostly in order I turned and started to go back down the stairs. I remembered something I missed, turning back around I pulled out the fresh pillows and set them on the bed with the sheets and I quickly made the bed, this time everything was in place. Turning back around I dashed down the stairs and finished the dishes before the water got cold. Once that was done I went about picking up the living room. Books, Cheerios, more silly stuffies, a pillow fort, and a line of puppy chow leading to said fort. I collapsed on the couch with the dogs curled up on my lap while I picked up a book I was sure I had read before but I couldn't remember for the life of me. So I just restarted the book, just as I got to the second chapter there was a know on the door. A quick glance to the clock told me it had been a rush clean of Thirty minutes. A sigh of exhaustion escaped me as I shooed the dogs off and went to the door to see our new guest at the door with a box and a suitcase.

I quickly opened the door and just as quickly regretted doing so, IT WAS FREEZING! I ushered Thomas in and shut the door I looked at him. Was he crazy? No coat, his jacket over his shoulders, and he didn't even look cold! He gave a small smile and I realized he had asked me something. He was kind and asked me again, "Can you lead the way to the rooms please?" still a little pink in embarrassment I picked up the suitcase and started to haul it up the stairs. He came up behind me and grabbed the bag from my hands .He nodded as if to say "I've got it." and started up the stairs behind me. We tiptoed past Amily's room and up to his new rooms. He gave a nod and set his things down.

"So..." I ventured, "This is it? All you own? I don't want to be rude or impolite." I stuttered out. 'Good job Kath you look like a fool!' He just laughed, it sounded fake but not in a unfriendly way.

"Yes this is all I have right now. I did have more but when Father sent me here to work I had to leave most of it behind." He went about putting his things where he wanted and I took that as a sign I needed to leave him in peace. "Good night Thomas." I said closing the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to all my lovely readers!** **Here I am with a new chapter. Now I'm not going to lie, this will be a feels crusher. or at least that's my goal. I know, I know bad author, mean, author, but hey I got some good advice from a friend. CutieLemon07 and basically it was "If you get the urge to be mean-do it." And so I am taking that to heart. Now here we go DISCLAIMER TIME YAYY! I only own Kath and Amily. cause if I did own Marvel I would be awesome. Not that I'm not awesome already its just I would be more awesome.**

 **Now time for the song of the Chapter! Moonlight Shadow. Italio Brothers. This is my favorite version of the song. Just because I like that kind of music.**

 **(Note on song choice: I picked this one because it fit what I have planed for this chapter. Kath will have a pretty strong flash back and this song just fit.)**

 _The last that ever she saw him, carried away by a moonlight shadow. He passed on worried and warning, carried by a moonlight shadow, he was caught in a riddle that Saturday night, far away on the other side, he was caught in the middle of a desperate fight, and she couldn't find how to push through. The trees that whisper in the evening, carried away by a moonlight shadow. Sing a song of sorrow and grieving , carried away by a moonlight shadow. All she saw was a silhouette of a gun, far away on the other side. he was shot six times by a man on the run, and she couldn't find how to push through._ **  
**

I sat upright in bed. That horrible nightmare had plagued me again, dream or memory? I couldn't tell any more. The line had become blurred and warped. Sighing I pushed the hot stifling covers off. Looking around the dark room, the alarm clock caught my eye. It's red digital numbers flashed 3:22 AM. I sighed and place my cold, shaking, sweaty hands up to my face wiping off the salty tears away. I climbed out of bed and pulled my robe on. Quickly peeking in on the sleeping Amily then continued my walk to the music room. Sitting down at the piano and placed my hands over the keys, they started to play my favorite Mozart piece. I played it through several times trying to rid those awful images from my minds eye.

It had been our Fifth anniversary. James had decided to surprise me by taking me into the big city and on a looonnng date. He had the whole weekend planed out. First he dropped the then three year old Amily at my sister's house, then he picked me up from work with a bouquet of it was off to the hotel to get ready for dinner, then he surprised me with tickets to see the one Broadway play I had been wanting to see for years. It was as we were leaving the Theater when it all went wrong. The sky opened and terror flew out from it., James had pulled me behind him as destruction rained from the skies, I had grabbed a hold of his jacket. A jet board flew by and a figure clad in green and gold jumped off, I clutched my husbands jacket tighter in my hands as the man approached. He stalked up to the huddle of people who were trapped as they tried to flee the theater. the man had a horned helm and a wicked grin on his face.

A hushed murmur went through the crowd as he came closer, "Good day mortals! I am Loki of Asgard. I come bearing a glorious purpose! I come to show you true freedom! All you have to do is kneel. Bow to your new King." James snorted, "Loki, brother of Thor right?" Loki's demeanor changed from a sly panther to a snake in a flash, he stalked up to James with the bearing and grace of a royal. "I am no relation to that blond oaf." James just snorted, "Well I have news for you. We 'Mortals' will never bow to you. You are nothing but a mad man."

I pulled on James's arm, "James stop provoking him!" I hissed, Loki gave a dark chuckle, "You should listen to your mortal wench." he sneered. James pulled me closer behind him, "Leave my wife out of this, you son of a." Loki snapped. The calm anger was no longer hid, "Finish that. I dare you." His voice was low and full of venom. James threw me away as Loki's staff appeared in his hands and pressed the long sharp side against my husband's throat.

I silently begged that he wouldn't say anything, but knowing him well enough to know that he would not back off, "Motherless. Goat." He grinned and spat at the feet of the god. I winced and hid my face, ' _James you idiot!'_ I thought to myself. Loki only growled and pushed James back. He raised the staff and a blue flash shot from it. A scream ripped from my throat and I reached for him, Loki fired again and again. Each blast shattering a piece of my heart, James fell to the concrete, as the mad man gestured around him, "Those of this pitiful ball of dirt you call Earth. Hear me! I AM LOKI OF ASGARD AND I SHALL RULE MIDGARD! ALL THOSE WHO STAND IN MY WAY WILL BECOME LIKE THE MORTAL YOU SEE BEFORE YOU!" He roared. A few of the weaker ones bowed, some clung to each other, others like me stood in shock and horror. He looked over at me , my eyes searched his face. There was something behind his eyes, pain, horror at what he had done, terror of a child who doesn't know what is happening around them. A flash of realization fluttered across his face before he gave a shudder and the horror in his eyes was replaced by a hardened mask.

He turned to walk away. his green cape fluttered in the wind as another jet board flew by and he swung himself up on it. He glanced at my tear streaked face with sorrow and a pain in his sharp features I will never forget. I ran to James and cried on his chest pulling his shirt into my fists. I heard someone cry out that the hole in the sky was gone and that Iron Man was falling. I only heard snippets of what the others were saying. I stayed by him as long as I could before the medics pulled me away to stitch up my arms where I had fallen on broken glass.

I later got the news that Loki was captured. I must admit I felt joy at this news. But until I had the news that the aliens never reached where my sister lived, I was frantic. I remember trying to explain to my daughter that daddy wasn't going to come home, he was gone. It broke my heart to see that she just smiled and said, "Well mommy I'll see hims waider." She patted my arm and walked off dragging her toy snake.

My fingers stilled over the ivory keys. Life was better now. I had a job with Potts&Stark, my daughter was healthy, I had a home, and close friends. My heart still missed my best friend, but I knew that all things happen for a reason. Sleep began to wash over me and my head sank down to lay on the keys. My eyes flitted shut and I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oooh look you made it to this chapter! *Passes tissues* Now I will make the feels all better. Well that's my goal. So I will do a quick Disclaimer cause I don't have the money to settle a Lawsuit or anything like that. Not like that would happen but hey you never know. So anywho...where was I...oooh right DISCLAIMER! I only own Amily and Kath...cause James is kinda dead. Sorry I had to. Ehehehehehe. Now on to the story. And I want to thank Dragoncat for the humorous review it had me rolling with laughter that will be a chapter title at some point XD. Also a big thanks to my friend Loki's best friend you rock!**

 **Song choice:...**

 **(Note on song choice; I have no clue what to pick for this so it will be updated as the right song comes to mind.)**

Loki's POV

That night as I sat on the couch reading I heard the strains of piano music drift up the halls and through the half closed door. My eyes looked over at the clock on the wall, it read 3:30 AM. I had grown accustomed to not sleeping so marking my place in the book, I quietly walked through the halls and stood next to the door hidden, listening to her play. My heart started to hurt listening to her quiet sobs. _'Why do you care!? She is a mortal, beneath you, a prince of Asgard.'_ As I stood there she slowly finished and I heard a final hit of the keys and nothing more from there. I cautiously peeked in and almost laughed seeing that she had fallen asleep on the keyboard. I slipped into the room and looked at the hurt in her pretty features, "What makes you weep so, little mortal?" I whispered, conjuring my cape, pulling it from my rooms with a touch of magic. I placed it over her shoulders and left the room, pausing at the door to look at her. A tiny smile pulled at her lips, I smiled to myself and left the rooms. Only to run into a little, sleepy, mussed haired Amily

"Daddy?" she asked blinking. I blanched, what was I supposed to do? "No princess. It's Thomas." I said walking up to her and crouching to her level. She looked at me with those big blue eyes, "Missser man? Why is mommy sad?" She asked me. It was like a dagger to the heart, "I don't know little one. But it's time for little girls to be in bed." she raised her arms to me. So I picked her up and carried her to her room. I laid her on the bright pink bed and pulled the equally bright green blanket up over her. Where this burst of tenderness came from I have no clue. I turned to leave but she padded out of bed and hugged my legs from behind, she only reached the back of my knees but it still caught me off guard. I looked back at her, she looked up at me with those eyes. "Pwese wead or sing a song. I'm scareded of the monsters." I reached down and picked her up again she wrapped her little arms around my neck.

I walked back to her bed and sat down. I found myself placing a hand on her back and hugging her, "And why would the monsters scare you?" I asked softly. She rubbed her eye with two pudgy fists, "Dey has big wite cwots and sharp needles. And dey sticks them in my awrms." She sniffed."Barbaric Mortals." I hissed placing my cheek on her head. "Come little princess. You need your rest." She sat back and nodded, "Otay. But you sings me a song?" She asked yawning. I chuckled, "Yes princess. I will sing you a song my mother would sing to me." I said laying her back down, she nodded and snuggled down under the covers. I sang in a hushed tone till her eyes fluttered shut and I heard her breathing slow. I stood, readjusted her covers, and for the lif e of me I don't know why but I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I quickly left the room and went back to my rooms only to almost trip over a Mouse toy with big white hands, red pants, and large yellow feet. Disturbed I kicked the toy out of the way and closed my door. I headed to bed wondering what had gotten into me that made me so soft. Usually I hated to seem weak but something about these mortals made me care. I didn't know whether to be happy or disgusted at my actions. I lay in bed for a while before sleep claimed me.

Kathileen's POV

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I sat up and wiped my face from the drool, realizing I had fallen asleep on the piano again, but this time I was wrapped in warm green fabric that felt so light yet so warm. Wondering where it came from I laid it on the bench and walked downstairs to find Thomas cooking pancakes and Amily sitting in her chair with maple syrup all over her face. I stood there unsure of what to do when I heard a little voice and was hit by something. I looked down to see my sticky daughter hugging me, "Moring mommy. Wookie what misser man made." She giggled and held up her plastic fork that had a half eaten piece of pancakes on it dripping in syrup. "Mommy wanna bite?" She asked jerking my robe. I looked up to see Thomas putting a plate stacked high of hot fresh pancakes on the table. "Amily go sit and I will join you in a sec ok?" I said. She nodded and ate the rest of what was on her fork as she walked back to her seat.

I walked to my seat and sat down, thankful that it was a Saturday and I didn't have to work. Thomas walked back to the table with a plate of bacon and set it down next to the steaming pancakes. I took a few and put them on my plate along with two strips of bacon. I mumbled my thanks and quickly said a prayer in thanks for the food. I looked up to see Amily had put her fork down and prayed with me. She looked up at me then tore into her food again. I chuckled as I watched her.

Thomas ate quietly. When he was finished, he stood up and walked to the kitchen, he cleaned the dishes, stored the leftovers, and wiped down the counter tops. I took our empty plates in and loaded them into the dishwasher, "I just wanted to thank you, Thomas. Pancakes are her favorite." I said looking over my shoulder at the girl feeding...or trying to feed the dogs. He smiled just a touch at her shrieks of laughter. He turned back to me, "My pleasure." He said with a grin. I had a feeling he didn't smile that much. My thoughts where halted as I realized he had said something else. My eyes snapped back to his face, his blue eyes had humor in them as he repeated what he had said, "I must go now. I have to be at work in a hour." He said. I nodded and he walked past me and up to his floor. He was a strange man that was for sure. I walked over to where Amily sat on the couch reading a I-Spy book.

"I tpy wif my widdle eye a book wif a truck." She giggled, "Das siddy. MOMMY! Dis book is siddy!" She laughed. I chuckled and picked her up, "How about we have a girls day? How does that sound dear?" She nodded and clapped her hands. So I took her up to her room to get dressed but she ran out once I got her in her clothes. I looked up to see Thomas walk by the door and he was stopped by Amily hugging his legs, "Dood bye misser man. Works good!" He smiled and patted her head, she reached up for a hug, he set his bag down and hugged her. I smiled, though my daughter could be a hand full she never met a person she didn't like. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He stiffened a bit, but set her down, and picked his bag up again. Waved to me and was out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again time for authors notes on this chapter. So this I hope will be a funny chapter and I hope you will enjoy. So quick disclaimer I DON'T OWN MARVEL there I said it. I only own Kath and Amily. So on with the chapter. Ok so it was supposed to be funny but as I was writing it just came out more...well the plot came out more as I wrote. So I now have a plan and its less one shotty. Thank you for all the lovely reviews  
**

(Song choice:...ermmmm)

Kathileen's POV

This became our routine. I would have bad dreams and wake up on the Piano or Harp covered in a blanket of rich green that always seemed so familiar yet smelled of pine and leather. It would always disappear by the time I would come back to it. I would go down stairs to find Thomas had made breakfast and Amily eating. As the weeks went by i began to notice my daughter was picking up on his manners. She ate slower and made less of a mess. She would wait at the door for him and she would hug him good bye. He would still stiffen if she kissed his cheek but that soon went away. And yet those dreams haunted my nights. One particularly bad night I had woken back up on the piano from another dream. This one was not like the ones before.

 _I stood in a gilded hall. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I looked at my hands but they were a golden transparent. A snowy bearded man marched through the hall a head of me with a purpose, as he came closer I saw he was missing a eye. The former socket was bloody and gaping. A hand went to my mouth in horror, I tried to move out of the way but my feet were planted to the floor., he walked through me as if I was a...ghost! I could now move my feet and I followed the man, he looked of battle and a hard fought one at that. He walked down another hall and that is when the cries of a newborn hit my ears. It was as if my senses were slowly returning. The cries pulled at my heart, but my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of gilded doors being thrown open, and a woman came running up followed by a small boy._

 _"My husband you have returned alive! What is wrong with your eye my Love you must go see Eir at once..." the cries started again. the kind of cry when the baby is extremely terrified. The woman gasped and looked in her husbands arms, "A...a babe?; she whispered as she took the little thing into her arms, "Husband he is so small and pale and he is so cold. Why did you not wrap the poor thing up?" She demanded going momma bear mode. I got a glimpse of the little bundle as she knelt to show the babe to the little blond toddler who looked to only be the age of Amily. The baby had eyes that shifted between blue and green, he had pale skin, and a few dark hairs on his little head. The woman stood again, "Husband let us go to Eir. I will have her look over the babe and she must look over that eye." She gave him a soft sweet smile, "My son go play with Nanna." The small boy ran to his nurse and off into another gilded room. The woman looked directly at me giving me a small smile and a knowing nod. Then she swept off whispering to her husband._

I sat up breathing heavily. I wrapped the warm blanket around my shoulders and moved down to the couch. Why? I don't know but that seemed like the best choice at the time. I crawled on to the comfy old couch pulling the blanket close around me. I fell asleep to the smell of cool pine trees and warm leather. Two things that sounded like complete opposites but they worked in this case. The dreams didn't come back.

Loki's POV

I awoke in the morning to find the little mortal waiting at my door. She looked up at me worry in those big blue eyes. She would wait for me every morning. Why this child took interest in me, I do not know. "What is wrong Amily?" I asked getting down on one knee. She grabbed my hand and pulled on it, something must really affect her if she would not speak, worry settled in my chest as she lead me past the music room and down to the living room. Her mother laid on the couch wrapped in my cape. Her face was pale and streaked with tears. Amily looked up at me, "Misser man whats wrong with momma? I tries to wake her but she didn't move. Momma don't wake up." She sniffed. I walked over to where she lay and ghosted my hand over her face. I felt some thing deep in her mind stir to the slight magic I was using. I sat back as her blue eyes fluttered open. She sat up, "Is something wrong?" She asked as Amily ran up and jumped into her lap hugging her tightly.

"Are you well, Kathileen?" I asked worried. She looked between Amily and I confused, "Uh why wouldn't I be?" She asked. Amily pulled back and looked at her mother, "Mommy you was glowing. Like fairy dust." She sniffed.I was taken aback, "Amily you said she was...glowing?" I asked looking into Kathileen's eyes, she looked lost and there was a golden sheen to her blue irises. I watched it fade as she watched my face.

"Am go get ready for the day. You get to see where I work today!" She said in a exited voice, masking that she wished to speak to me on a matter. Amily scrambled off the couch and ran to her room. I smiled softly to myself watching her. Her mother got up and walked to the kitchen still wrapped in my cape, "Thomas. What happened?" She asked in a voice so quiet I almost missed hearing what she said. "What do you mean?" I asked crossing my arms leaning against the door jam. She pulled the cape tighter around her shoulders and sat at the table rubbing her temples. I pushed off the door jam with my shoulders and sat down at the table, "What happened Kathileen?" I asked trying to push the worry away. I didn't need to let my heart soften. That would lead to Fat...Odin getting what he wanted and that was the last thing I ever wanted to happen. The little mortal had already wiggled into my heart with those little hands around my fingers, the infectious laugh, and those big blue eyes. She was so innocent and pure. Untouched by the world, so unlike my heart, dark, and hard. She reminded me of when I was young. _'No stop it! They are mortals. Doomed to die in a blink of a eye. They mean nothing to you. You want the power she holds she has something ancient in her. You can use it. Play your cards right, play her into your hands then rip the power free."_

Kathileen's POV

I looked up at him. All green eyes and Blond curls. His gaze softened, "Glowing is not natural." He said with a little smirk. I smiled, "You are right. I had this weird dream." Why i was opening up to a person I have only known for two months I don't know, but he just listens as I tell him every bit I can remember of my dream. His face doesn't change , he nodded and says things like, "Go on." and, "Don't leave anything out." His eyes never leave my face. In all honesty it freaks me out a bit, but I feel better once I have told him it all. He simply nods, "I see. Let me know if you have any more like that. I know someone who can help." I stood, "No it's not like that! they aren't bad they just are there." I said wanting no part of laying on a couch and talking to someone who doesn't care. He smiled, "I meant a good friend of mine. She knows what is going on more than I do. I have my suspicions, but I don't know if I am right." he said rubbing his chin in thought. I sighed, "I will uhh...let you know. I need to get ready for work." I said standing and walking to my room. I looked over my shoulder once and glanced at his face, still deep in thought but it was like he was hiding something behind those eyes. Knowledge of something dark. I shook it off and finished walking up the stairs.

I walked into the shower and turned the hot water on. Letting it run over my face as I thought about what happened. After I was done I pulled my nice blouse and work slacks on. Reaching into the closet I grabbed my suit jacket and tuned to check my hair. The blanket had disappeared from where I had laid it on the bed. I shook my head and went down the stairs to see Thomas leaving and Amily waving good-bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Faaaadaaaa here is a gift from me to you on International Singles Awareness Day (otherwise known as Valentines Day. :) Annnny who here is a new chapter...well I guess you know that already...ya know...cause like you are reading it. Right now. As the letters make words, and I'm probably writing a new chapter as you are reading this! MIND BLOWNNNNNN! Ok so disclaimer time! I only own Kathileen and Amily...on with the story now. And yes this is like a week late.**

Loki's POV

I left the house feeling rather unsure of what to do or think of what had happened. I knew or had my suspicions of what had happened, but it hadn't occurred in thousands of years. So I pushed that thought out of my mind. A niggling thought in the back of my mind still whispered to me in a voice of my nightmares.

It was spiteful and cruel. It fed me evil thoughts, I wanted to move away from it but I can't. I looked up and realized I missed the bus. Cursing Odin under my breath I decided to take the train I abhorred mortal transportation. Why can't I just Magic my self there? But no...I can't. I sat on the train blocking out all the noises of the mortals. I walked off that mortal death machine as soon as it came to my stop. I walked as fast as I could and made it to the Stark tower just in time.

Work time. That's what they called it but it is more like...well interrogation. The one eyed man would ask him questions about such things as who was Thanos, where the _glow stick of death (_ as that insufferable Man of Iron called his staff.) Came from, and the most hurtful of all was from his own brother coming in and pleading with him to just do as "Father" says. I always shut him out but it still hurts to see my brother hurting. Maybe it's those mortals softening me...silly little people who do silly little things and think they have a major part in the cosmos. Now I am not sure if that was truly me or the little...what is it the mortals say? Devil on my shoulder? Feeding me all these lies or are they truths? I don't care enough anymore to try and discern the two.

I wondered who I would get today, begging the higher powers that it would be anyone but Thor. When I got back to the Avengers restricted area I let the illusion drop and held my wrists out. Same routine, a squad of mortal S.H.I.E.L.D. agents waited, clamped the intricate cuffs on, they block the rest of the magic I have power over, and of course the wonderful muzzle. A agent snickered. Agent Ward if I remember right. I shot him a glare, which made him stop but the teasing glint never left his eyes. Great. I just love my life. They lead me through the halls and to my nice little interrogation room, cold metal chair and a metal table to which my cuffs are attached. The blasted muzzle was removed and they leave me to try and re-moisten my dry mouth as I wait for my little friend. Groaning when I heard Thor's foot steps. Sure enough he walked in and laughed at me.

"What is it...brother." I spat out the last bit. Not happy at all to see him. And of course the oaf laughs harder, "Oh brother your hair!" He finally gets out pointing at me. Sighing looking at my reflection in the table I groaned again. Amily left her mark, blue glitter glue stuck a good bit of my hair in a clump in the exact size as her little hand. I sunk my head into my hands trying not get mad at her, she was after all just a young mortal. And of course Thor thought this to be the funniest thing in all the nine as did the agents walking me here. I thought they seemed more jovial then usual. Trying to pick up the dignity I had left I sat up putting a bored look on my face, "Come to speak...brother?"

Kathileen's POV

Getting my daughter into her car seat and I tore off hoping to get to work in time. We had a glitter glue...incident. She claimed she was playing Blue's clues with the glue and was leaving clues for me. As sweet as that was, she had it every where, and I mean everywhere. We got to the new Potts&Stark tower and I parked. This was a brand new adage to the New York skyline. Built by Mr. Stark as a engagement gift to Ms. Potts. Who I work for. Along the top of the tower it read POTTS. How ever it was unfinished so currently we worked in Stark tower. Hiking Amily up on my hip I walked to the elevator and had her push the button. J.A.R.V.I.S. greeted me when I walked in and Amily began to attack him with questions.

"Abouts bees. How does Roller-coasters work?" She asked as we got up to Ms. Potts' office. I set her down and held her hand, "Best behavior Amily Leigh." I said giving her a warning as the doors opened. J.A.R.V.I.S. called out, "Until next time Miss Amily." He said with what sounded like a smile. She waved, "Bye bye body less voice!" We walked out to find Ms. Potts speaking to Mr. Stark. She smiled and gave me a 'one moment' gesture. I nodded and looked down at my daughter who was singing a silly song I had taught her. "Fish heads, fish heads, wollwy powwy Fishie heads." She sang bouncing on her heels.

Mr. Stark walked out muttering something about. "Reindeer Games and blue glitter." I tried to push that out of my head because he sounded crazy and sleep deprived. Ms. Potts walked up to me with that soft smile, "Good morning Kath!" She said giving me a hug, "And who is this little cutie?" She asked getting down to Amily's level. "I am Amily and I is fowur!" She said holding up four sticky fingers. Pepper beamed at her, "And you came in with mommy today?" She asked fixing the tiara on the blond curls. Am nodded and hugged her neck, "I wikes you!" She laughed.

Pepper hugged her back, "Do you want to read while mommy and I work on some big people things?" She asked. Amily nodded and skipped over to the couch and climbed up as best she could. I pulled some books out for her from my purse and set then next to her she grabbed the I spy and began to read quietly. Ihi turned to Ms. Potts with a little smile on my face, "She has James's lovable spirit that's for sure." I said softly.

We worked for a few hours on the wedding plans. It was going to be a simple thing. Odd for Tony but perfect for Pepper. We had just finished finding the venue when I realized it was quiet...too quiet. I looked over at the couch and spotted the tiara but not the golden curls that it belonged on. "Amily?" I called out and looked over at Pepper. She looked back raising a eyebrow, "It's too quiet." She said pulling up her Stark pad, "Tony I'm kind of in the middle of something. Why are there 45 calls?" She asked

"PEPPER THERE IS A SMALL THING IN MY LAB! IT HACKED INTO THE AVENGERS TOWER AND...AHHHHHH NO DONT TOUCH THAT!" Pepper turned to me and mouthed "Thing?" I shrugged then sighed as the Blues Clues theme came across the tab, "Jarvis please tell me that's Amily!" I relaxed when the conformation was given, "How did she hack in to Jarvis? And then chose to play that?" I muttered. Snapping out of my thoughts I heard him freak out again, "Banner said she just walked out. There is a child lose in the Avengers Tower and we have you know who here!" He said pacing the lab.

Loki's POV

The door was cracked open and that Ward agent said that there was a call for Thor. About a smal...child lose? Child? I stood knowing who it would be. "BROTHER! Let me go find her." I called out for some reason I wanted to protect her. I pulled at the restraints holding my hands to the table, "Thor I know who the child is!" I said becoming stressed. Thor shot me a look and closed the door behind him. I dropped to the seat again pushing my hands through my hair. Begging the Norns above that Banner or anyone in the science division were not the ones to find her. The white coats would terrify her.

Kathileen's POV

I ran down the stairs kicking off my heels as I went. I nearly ran into Mr. Rogers holding a screaming Amily. I quickly took my daughter and tried to calm her. Mr. Rogers looked so out of his element, "She...she ran into Bruce and then just melted down." He stuttered out. I shook my head I knew exactly what she was screaming about. I thanked him invited them all to dinner sometime and quickly left, letting Pepper know I was going to need the day off. I took her home and got her to bed.

 **So stuff is going to get a little intense regarding to Amily and her fears. Also I have a lot of feels in store of these characters. Yes I ship Pepperony and Thorane...that needs a better ship name. Please read and tell me what you think of what is happening and I am open to any theories as to where I am taking this...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to my little happy place. Which is about to become a little less happy. Ok quickie disclaimer. The usual stuff. I only own my OCs and everything else is Marvel/Disney. Or as I thought for years Gisnep...silly fonts. Anyway now on to what is going to happen. Heads up this will be a feelsy chapter based around why Amily is terrified of white coats and needles. Now this is based on a true story of a little friend of mine named Charli. So all this is possible.**

 **Song Choice:**

 **Notes on the song choice:**

Kathleen's POV

Thomas walked in the door and looked around worried. "Amily is she alright?" He asked, "News spread that a small girl was found walking the halls, and Dr. Banner found her. They said she was screaming." He asked. I smiled sadly, my little girl had him wrapped around her pinky, and he had no clue. "She is in bed right now. She just fell asleep in the car on the way home so I just took her upstairs to bed." I turned back to the stove stirring the chicken soup. He took some bowls down, "She said she is scared of the men in the white coats. What does she mean?" He asked setting them by the burner so I could fill them. I watched the soup swirl around the pot, "She was born very sick and she spent most of her early life in the hospital." I sat turning the heat off and ladled the soup into the bowls. "She told you about her dreams I guess then hum?" I asked pulling two spoons out for us and handing one to him.

He looked deep in thought, "So she was ill?" He asked after a deep pause. I took a bite and nodded, "Very sick. She had brain cancer a not as bad as some cases but still it's a hard thing for such a little baby." I said sadly. She was born so tiny and so early we were told she would never be normal. Boy were they wrong. She was walking and talking like a normal kid. Yes she was smaller and took longer to speak like other kids. She was developmentally behind in somethings and she had nightmares of the doctors. We had to go back every six months now for a check up. She had been in remission for a good time now so they bumped her appointments to a longer time span. She dreaded the blood tests. The needles and the bad she associated with the white coats shook her deeply.

Thomas sat there un-moving. He looked up at me, "And what is this cancer?" He asked. I turned my head, "You don't know what cancer is?" I was a little surprised but gave a quick explanation. He looked thoughtful and nodded. We quickly finished our dinner and I had some things to do for work so I cleaned up and went to my office and shut the door.

Loki's POV

I listened intently, trying to believe that what she was saying about the little mortal. It made sense as to why she was afraid of such things but these mortals were barbaric! Although it was to assist her and her health but Asgard's way was better. Less pain and possible death. I finished my meal and went up to read as Kathleen went to her office. I sat in my bed deep in this Harry Potter book series that she had highly recommended to me. The fact that these mortals used wand to cast magic confused me it was nothing for me to simply think or speak a spell for it to occur, but I can't turn down a good book. I looked up to see a sleepy headed child in a light pink nightgown, holding what looked to be a green and blue toy snake, and her eyes were just a few seconds from spilling over with tears. After calming my racing heart I set my book down and moved off my bed over to the little girl, "Amily why are you out of bed? And at such a late hour!" I said glancing up at the clock and seeing it was almost two in the morning.

"Miser man. I had the bad dweam adain." She sniffed out throwing her arms around my neck, "Child you need to talk to your mother. Or try going to sleep again." I said wrapping my arms around her little frame and picking her up. Norns I forget how lightweight mortals are. She shook her head. "Momma seepin. I don't wanna wakes her. I knewed you be awake." She said starting to yawn reminding me again of how late it was and that I was tired as well. I tried to carry her down to her bed but after I had tucked her in and went back to my room, changed into simple green sleeping trousers and a black shirt, and opened the door, there she stood looking up at me. Taking her back down to her room and putting her back to bed was a battle. She didn't want to got to sleep alone. So I stayed with her till she fell asleep and quietly went back to my room. I got into my bed and waved the lights off. I fell asleep almost immediately.

When I woke I looked down and almost jumped to see a little to see a mop of blond curls next to me. I relaxed to see the tail of a blue green snake she called Georgie. It was Amily, she must have crawled in after another dream. I slid out of the bed and dressed with a simple wave of my hand. When I walked back into the room she was sitting up on my bed making the snake dance, "Unicorns ppoooop jellybeans!" She sang, "Jeeelllly beeans jelly beans jelly beaaansss!" She looked up, "Hey misser man! Dess what?" I walked over to her, "What little one?" Giggling she slipped off the bed, "My friends are coming for dindder!"

I relaxed, "Oh? Won't that be nice?" I asked taking her down to her room. She hopped out of my arms and then began to get ready for the day. I closed the door and walked downstairs to make breakfast as was the habit. Kathleen sat at the table eating a quick scramble of eggs and toast. She looked up, "Oh good morning Thomas! I'm sorry I need to eat quickly and go. I need to drop Amily off at my sisters house before I head to work. We have guests tonight so sorry I didn't tell you earlier." She said taking care of her now empty plate, "Amily sweetie I need you to hurry. Momma has breakfast for you. You're going over to Jared's house today." Her door flew open and a patter of little feet was heard down the hallway. "IS TOMING MOMMY!" she yelled as she thundered down the stairs. Kathleen caught her and kissed her cheek, "Now come on little princess. You have to go fight dragon Jared." She said ticking her daughters feet.

I smiled at the two of them without thinking, "I must be going as well." I said grabbing my suitcase and walking by the two of them, "Huggie!" Amily held out her arms. I don't know why I did it but I walked over and took her from Kathleen's arms. Gave her a quick hug and then set her down, "Be good today." She giggled and hugged my knees before running back to her mother and pulled her little blue boots on. I waved and walked out the door on my way to another long day at the "Office."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely readers! So sorry for how long it took to get that last chapter out. My muse decided to go take a nap and not invite me! Bad Muse! So here is the next chapter and this is where it's going to get funny. I know I made you wait for this and the last chapter was a lot of filler but I just wanted y'all to see a little into Amily and her mother's past. I love to write as Amily because she is so innocent to the big bad world she doesn't see what the adults see. like how everybody sees that life dealt her a bad hand. Amily just wants to play "Go Fish" with those cards. So now that I have hopefully made you laugh it's DISCLAIMER timmmee come on grab your OC's. Yes I have no shame in singing that. But y'all know the drill by now. I only own the OC's and the ship I will set sail! Also a note. I will be taking my own twist on the myths and the MCU cannon. I hope you will like!**

 **Song choice: Alone Together..by Fall Out Boy (yes I am a fedora head.)**

 **Note on song choice: I figured some aspects of this song just fit. And I do what I want. ;)**

Kathleen's POV

I fixed dinner making sure to make enough for Thor. Amily was a big help setting the large table my parents had given us. I walked in with a big pot of mashed potatoes and set it down smiling as I remembered the family dinners and celebrations that were held over this table. It was huge and would fit our purpose tonight to a T, Amily set the forks down and then grabbed the napkins. Of course the door bell had to ring as I was taking the meatloaf out of the oven. Amily pattered to the window next to the door and called out, "Momma its Peppwr!" she said grasping the door handle and letting them in. I set the pan on the stove top and put the next loaf in then went to welcome out first guests of the night. Pepper came up and we hugged.

"Oh my Gosh your house is gorgeous!" she said and handed me a small package, "Here! But wait till after Dinner!" she winked. I saw Tony looking like he was trying to shake something off. I peeked around Pepper to see Amily hugging his legs tightly and giggling, "I got your leg. I got your leg!" Tony gave a a forced smile, "Ok that's enough...little...girl." it was clear he had no idea of how to deal with kids, "Let go of my leg come on you can do it just release your grip OW!" he said starting to shake his leg to free himself of my daughter. Pepper and I exchanged a grin as Amily giggled out, "Higher! Higher!" she said. Tony looked to up pleading, "how do you remove them!? Is there a command? Non-stick spray? Crowbar?" he asked shaking her again. Pepper walked over and tapped Amily's shoulder, "Hey honey! Would you like some help finishing setting the table?" she asked smiling. I watched hiding a grin. One of the Avengers was completely thrown for a loop by a four year old.

"Please make yourself at home Mr. Stark." I said with a apologetic smile before going to the kitchen to check on the meatloaf only to find it wasn't cooked all the way through. Sighing I put it back into the oven just as I heard another knock at the door. It sounded like someone was trying to break it down as I rushed over to the door. Only to see a brick wall of a man standing there smiling at me, "GOOD DAY LADY KATHLEEN. I THANK YOU FOR..." a tiny woman behind him tapped his shoulder, "Thor inside voice." She reminded him gently.

I laughed and stood to the side, "Come in please!" The petite brunette smiled and shook my hand, "I'm Jane Foster, Thor's...girlfriend." she said in this little voice that hid her knowledge. I knew who she was. Dr. Jane Foster one of the astrophysicists who made the Einstein-Rosen Bridge an accepted truth. Though it should be called the Bifrost...wait...how did I know that? I brushed it off as if I had read it somewhere. I wouldn't be surprised at that. I was brought back to this world to a huge hand on mine, "I thank you for letting us into your lovely home." He said his blue eyes sparkling with what seemed like hidden laughter.

Pepper walked back in with Amily by the hand. Amily gasped and ran up to Thor to be caught by him. Jane and Pepper greeted each other as I went back into the kitchen to finish up dinner. By the time dinner was on the table. We had Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Bruce had gathered with the others in the living room chatting. Thor sat on the couch with Amily gawping at the I spy book. Proclaiming it as the most wonderful thing he had laid eyes on since the Diamond falls of Vaniheim

Loki's POV

I walked home from the bus station. Ready to have a quiet meal, talk a little, then go up to my chambers and read. I walked to the circular driveway only to have my plans shattered to see two motor vehicles that look like death traps with their two wheels. One S.H.I.E.L.D. regulation vehicle and a limo I knew to be...the dinner. I had forgotten. Great Norns above I had to stay like Thomas and make it seem as if I didn't know these people. Like I needed a reason.

I walked inside to have Amily running over and hugging my knees. I patted her head, "I see...we have guests." I said in a hushed voice. Amily grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room. I had to bite back a snicker to see their surprised faces and sputters as I hefted the little girl into my arms. The look on the Man of Iron's face was priceless. His jaw hung down till his fiancé shut it for him, "Ah I see you have invited your friends little one." I said turning to the little mortal in my arms.

"YEP!" she said clapping her hands, "Dears Foor, Iwonmaans, Birdyman and Watasha, Tapins Wogers. And Misses Pepwer! Oh and I begottens Misser Bwuse!" She said pointing at each of them in turn. My...how did Kath put it? Goober? Of a brother grinned at what she called him. I shouldn't be surprised. Amily had that affect on all. She hopped out my arms after planting a kiss on my cheek to find "Janie". Of course then my brother had to walk up.

He clasped my shoulder in his large hand, "Brother. She has charmed you." He whispered. I moved my shoulder to get him to release me but he would not, "L...Thomas. It is not a bad thing." He said. His words pricked something in my heart, I didn't want to mess with that now so I shoved it down, "Thor I am merely humoring the mortal I do not care for the little one in the least!" Thor shook his head, "As much as you say that I know you better. Say the word you wish but as mother said "Actions speed louder then words." Again that prick in my chest. I hated it so I shoved him away again, "Don't spit that at me. I don't want to hear it!" I hissed then plastered a smile on my face and turned away. I could see the hurt in his usually happy blue eyes. But I don't need that right now.

We ate dinner and talked. It was by far one of the most uncomfortable things I have done. Thor dropping clumsy in jokes from our childhood, Stark almost blatantly asking me where I was from and if I was enjoying New York and the lovely people. Relishing in my coughs and sputters. Oaf. After a wonderful dessert called "Chocolate Cake" I supposed the mortals do have their...ups. This chocolate was Valhalla I wondered why we did not have this thing on Asgard!

We then moved to the living room to talk more, Kath sat on the couch next to Thor and Jane, she looked like a little China doll, like a single breeze would shatter her into innumerable pieces. Amily ended up curled up on my lap yawning. After a hour or so the "Avengers" soon trailed off going back to their respective homes or towers. Thor and Foster were the only ones left.

"Well Thomas." At that he gave a wink, "We have met well. Mayhaps we shall meet again in the future? Keep them safe." He said softly, "Remember what father said?" He asked, "He is not my father." I hissed through a smile

" _Loki. Odinson." His rich voice rang through the golden halls, "You have disgraced your name and your honor. I strip you of your magicks. I leave you with only the most you need to keep your glamor up and to do the smallest of tasks. You will not be able to summon any weapon nor will you see your mother in till you have mended and repaired what you have so childishly torn asunder. I Odin All-Father cast you out. You must become a servant to the ones you scorn, I take your title, your place, your decency." His voice quivered, "You are no longer worthy to be called my son. You must earn it all back. Show that you have truly changed. Give up yourself and give to others of your own accord. IN THE NAME OF THE THREE INCARNATE I CAST YOU OUT TO MIDGARD."_

"Have a good night Thor. Thank you for coming." I heard next to me. Turning I saw that Kath was waving at my brother and his...love. Thor smiled at me though I could see it was tinged with something...remorse? Pain? Sorrow? Sympathy? I brushed it off and walked back inside hearing the whir of the hammer swinging around and then I knew he was gone. I helped clean the dishes up then walked to the living room to find Amily curled up on my chair asleep. Kath swept in and carried her to bed.

I retired myself to my rooms. As I washed away the day under the cool water I couldn't get that prick in my heart to leave. Even as I lay in my bed I couldn't read the book because I could not focus on the words. I soon gave up and shut off the lights and fell into a dream less sleep.

 **WHEW that was long and I apologize for getting it out so late. But I've had a lot of help from my Friend "Loki's best friend." Loves yah girl. If you want to read some cool stories go check her out ;) now debbebeeb a that's all folks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Again. Yes here is a new chapter for you. Whipped up today. Please enjoy. You know the dead with the disclaimers...say it with me. I only own the OC's and nothing more. Sadly. But here you go. Yes it's a little bit of a filler but I hope you enjoy.**

The ride home.

The Limo 9:30, Bruce, Pepper, and Tony.

For once Anthony Robert Stark was quiet. At first Pepper was worried, then she hid an amused smile from Bruce and Tony, she knew that the whole prospect of the crazed Norse god who had destroyed his stuff being…happy, messed with his head. Pepper was just smart like that, the perfect Watson to his Holmes. Happy, who was driving, made small talk with Bruce who also hid an amused chuckle at his friend's face. Tony opened and shut his mouth over and over again, unable to form words. Pepper made a mental note as they pulled up to the tower and into the private garage to send Loki a "thank you" note.

They had said good night to Bruce and gotten to their Penthouse suite before Tony was able to speak. He poured them a glass of wine each and then walked to the balcony with Pepper and watched the stars twinkle in their heavenly dance over the City that Never Sleeps. "Pep. What. The. Heck?" he said softly leaning against the railing, "The freaking manic is happy. He should be rotting in some cell in the dankest parts of Asgard. He shouldn't even get that! A cave somewhere where he will never see the light of day ever again! So why is he happy." He asked downing his glass in one swig, "How can he be happy. And I know what the bastard would say." He made his voice snotty and uppity, "I saith to thee I am not happy. Tis all a game." He put his weight on his forearms and shifted on his feet.

The red head gave a little smirk. She knew Tony better than he did, "Tony. You're turning green." She ran her hand up and down his back in a comforting move, "He is happy where he is. Although I know he won't admit to it and will sulk like a four year old if it is brought to attention. But Tony, look at why you think he is happy. What to you makes you think he is happy? Is it something you don't have? A memory of something? Or are you bitter that someone who in your mind deserves to die is having something good?" He stood straighter and looked at her, his face twitching. He was thinking. Good. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Tony. Count your blessings. Hum?" she gave a soft smile and walked back into the penthouse leaving him alone with his thoughts and the stars.

Motorcycle 1 8:00, Natasha and Clint.

Natasha looked at her watch and gave Barton a nod. They said their goodbyes and then walked to her motorcycle, "Ok I have to get you back before nine or Laura will kill me." She said with a little smirk that for the spy counted as a grin. Barton chuckled, "Yeah I doubt it would be Laura that kills you. She would kill me just based on the fact that I need to fix a few things. Like the stove." She pulled her helmet on and shook her head as her voice came up over the intercom, "I knew that thing was gonna kick the bucket soon." She said getting on the machine and revving the engine. She got him back in time and had a quick chat with Laura before she headed off to her little apartment in the Stark tower.

Clint pecked his wife's cheek and went up to check on his little ones. Maybe Amily would get along with Sarah and Rachel? He smiled at the thought. He walked back down the stairs and sat on the couch with his wife.

"Sooo…how'd it go?" she asked scooting up to his side and laying her head on his shoulder. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Well I think Loki didn't see us coming. He looked like a deer in the headlights but played it cool I guess." He shrugged and rubbed his chin, "He looked so off holding Amily, the one little girl that I told you about." She nodded, "The one that hacked J.A.R.V.I.S.? She is pretty smart." She said with a smirk. Clint laughed, "Yep that one. I know or at least I'm guessing they don't know he is Loki yet. I would say it's wise at the moment but she is going to be royally ticked off at him when she finds out." Laura smacked her husband's chest gently, "Hey that's his deal. Now we had the sink brake too. So can you please fix it?" she asked. Clint closed his eyes, "What's goin…" he was cut off by her smacking him again playfully, "Don't you dare finish that you know what happens." He got up and went to go work out what to do. He looked out of the window at the night sky as the sun went down and the stars shone against the midnight black.

Bruce

He walked into his little apartment and closed the door shuffling through the papers on the floor loosening his tie. He walked to the kitchenette and made a simple cup of tea to unwind. He threw the bag away and splashed a little milk into the mug, he walked to the table and cleared a little area from the microscope and different papers. He sat back and watched the sky out of the window. He ran his thumb over his bottom lip as he was lost in thought. His thoughts dwelled on what had transpired earlier that night. The guy he had whipped around like a rag doll was…friendly. Uncomfortably so. Probably because of Kathleen and Amily. Well who wouldn't love Amily she was a little cutie. He smiled into his cup thinking about the children he worked with before he got pulled into this whole mess. He rubbed his forehead and finished his tea before picking up some of the papers and going back over some equations.

Steve

He enjoyed the time to rest and talk in a relaxed setting. The meal tasted just like his mother's Meatloaf and potatoes. Kathleen had said she used her Grandmother's recipe for it all. Steve just smile and then he couldn't help but feel at home when she boxed up the leftovers for him to take home. She had handed him the box with a smile and a invitation to come back again and if he needed anything to let her know. She was so warm and kind. Something he noticed was lacking in this new world, everyone was in a rush and didn't have time for others. Lives crumbled because of it and the coldness of the people made that city he grew up with seem alien. He left with a wave and a smile at Amily's clumsy but adorable attempt at a salute. He placed the box of food in the saddle bags of his 1945 dark blue Indian Chief motorcycle before putting his helmet on and taking off to his apartment in the part of New York He had always grown up in. As he went, the thought of Loki being near the innocents without their knowledge made him a little uncomfortable to say the least. Steve got t his apartment complex and parked. He waved to the pretty blond nurse and then took the food up to his little flat. Tomorrow he was going to visit Peggy and maybe bring her a taste of the past they both loved. His Peggy…

Thor and Jane

They were the last to leave. Jane would have loved to stay all night and talk science with Kathleen but she had big meeting in the morning and it took some convincing to get Thor to take her home. Amily had slowly drifted to sleep in Thomas's arms and was gripping at his shirt when Thor finally stood and said his farewells and held his hand to help her stand. They were walked to the door, Thomas stood and the movement woke Amily a little she gave a sleepy wave before Thomas gingerly laid her on the seat and walked to the door to see them off. Thor watched his younger brother run his hand over the sleeping girls head before following them to the door. He gave a secret smile, a knowing smile; he knew Loki was wrapped around the little mortal's tiny pinky finger. He saw the look in his brother's eyes and knew although he was fighting it he did like the little mortals and was warming up to them slowly.

Once farewells were said he took Jane in his arms and then swung his hammer. They took off into the sky, Jane was used to traveling like this and she slowly drifted off to sleep with the cool breeze ruffling her hair. Thor landed at her shared house with her intern Darcy and took her up to her bed. He laid her down gently and pulled her blanket over her. He then went to his own chamber and sat on his bed thinking over what his brother had said. He walked out to the small back yard and sat on the porch watching the stars.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again. HELLO FROM THE OTHERR SIIIDEEE! Sorry not sorry. Sometimes I just can't help myself. Don't hate me please. So the last chapter was a little different then what I usually do, I just wanted to show a little bit of the green monster that will come out and taint Tony. For clarification NOT the Hulk. E to the N to the VY. (Sounds like a new pop song :P) I plan on this story going for quite a bit, I'm talking like into Thor The Dark World, to the Age Of Ultron (I don't know why they were fighting over that. He is only about a week or so old ;) Then into the Civil War, plus my own take on all of these movie and the mythverse. So please sit back and enjoy! Up next a visit from a very special lady. Along with everybody's favorite time DISCLAIMER! So y'all should know what I'm going to say...Sooooo I only own Amily, Kathleen, and two new OC's that will come in soon.

Loki's POV

I sat up for the fifth time so far and pressed the palms of my hands into my eyes as a growl of frustration came from my throat. I still can't sleep and it was driving me mad. I got up and walked around the house for a time, maybe now I could sleep? Worth a try. Crawling back into my still warm bed I closed my eyes and was pulled back into time.

"Foor?" I heard my younger self call out into the darkness. I looked around the room and a sad smile tugged at my lips, Home. A rustle of fabric and a tapping of small feet came to my ears pulling my attention to the little clone I saw. As he padded across to the window I knew what was going to happen and winced. A thunderous crash sounded throughout the room. A flash of bright lightning lit up the large room as if it was daylight, illuminating the terrified little face. He turned and ran down the halls out of the green and gold room of my younger years.

His little feet padding against the cold marble as he clutched a small wolf toy to his chest, his big blue eyes were glossy with the scared tears of a young child. I had to follow although I knew what was going to occur. I felt the terror and the hurt just as real as he did. I didn't need to remember which way to go. I knew this palace like the back of my hand. Something was off though. There was another presence here one I could not identify, as he rounded the corner I remembered Thor had just been given a new room and that younger me had forgotten. He looked back and forth between the branches of the halls trying to remember which way to go and then the thunder sounded again, he jumped clutching the wolf closer to his chest, something happened next I didn't remember. A glowing figure stepped from the shadows and knelt in front of him. Me...what ever. It touched his face softly, a ghost of a touch, then stood and took his hand. She, as I could now make out, then lead him to two large golden doors then he opened them slightly. I went to move around as to try and glimpse her face but she just had a golden light about her. One I could not see through. She lead him into the room where he ran to the big bed and crawled in. Then my memories returned to their original state.

Thor came in off his little balcony and crawled into bed along side me."Loki?" He asked pulling the blanket off my head, "Does the storm frighten you?" I nodded along with my younger self. I was so weak then, timid, and nervous. Small Loki shook his head putting on a air of bravado, "No brover I wasa checkin on you." He said with a shaky nod. Thor gave a little smile, "Loki you know what momma says. Actions speak louder then word." I mouthed along with my brother. We were so innocent then. I thought with a smirk watching the exchange between the two of us as the storm raged on behind. I turned to look at the woman at the same time as little me, all we saw was a glimpse of the golden robes as she left the room. A dream walker?

I sat up in a sweat. I ran my hands over my face trying to come up with a answer for who this woman was...who or what. I go to get up but there is something on my lap. I look down and laying there is a small horse toy. I look around the room and see a little Amily standing in the doorway, she blinked then walked over to my bed and climbed up, "You looked sad when you seepin. You hads a tear." She patted my cheek, "Seepie helps you seeps. He helps me and he helps you. Good night Misser Man." she gave a little smile then left the room as silently as she came. I lay back down confused but accepting the little gift. I lay back down Trying to think of what made this little mortal care. Midgardians don't care for others. I looked out of the open curtains at the midnight sky and watched as the stars shone. They weren't the same like I could see from my rooms back on Asgard but these were still comforting. My eyelids grew heavy and soon closed.

Kathleen's POV

After I put my little daughter to bed I shuffled to my room and face planted into my bed, this had been a crazy long day and I needed a nice hot shower. Getting up I went to do just that. My muscles relaxed under the gentle pounding of the water on my back. I washed my hair and piled it up on the top of my head after I got out. I put my favorite flannel pants and well loved shirt. Making a simple cup of tea I sat out in the backyard and just watched the skys before I went back inside and to bed. Curling up and then falling asleep with that green blanket wrapped around my shoulders. The smell of winter, pine, and leather of the blanket was now the most comforting scent to me. It lulled me to blissful rest.

I looked around me and my eyes were met with the familiar sight of the golden halls I visited every time I closed my eyes in sleep. I knew this palace like the back of my hand now. No one saw me but the Queen. We spoke often and she was very kind to me. Sadly she was just a "figment of my dream-self needing something" or that's what the Doctor had said. Stupid Freud. I walked down the halls in the golden dress I always wore when I came here. Simple but very pretty. I smoothed it then walked down to where I spotted a little child, the one who was a babe who was in the dark green blanket. I watched over him like a angel, brushing my hand over his downy black hair, letting his chubby little hand grip my forefinger.

Now he was almost as old as Amily possibly a year younger and looked completely terrified as the storm raged around outside. I moved out from behind the pillar and walked up to the little boy. I knelt in front of him and touched his cheek, "Hello there little one. You are lost aren't you." I said quietly knowing the boy couldn't hear me, but I was stunned to have him look into my eyes and give a little nod, "Come with me I know where you need to go little one." I held my hand out and then stood. His big blue weepy eyes turned to me. I knelt and wiped them gently pausing briefly when I realized I knew those eyes. Such a cold ice blue it was almost like I could feel the temprature drop just in a gaze. I gave the little boy a soft smile and stood again leading him to the room he wanted. He pushed the doors open with a little help from me but he ran inside and scrambled up to the big red bed in the middle of the room. I watched him interact with the little blond boy I remember from the first dream I had. Satisfied that he was safe I swept out of the room, smiling at how my skirts swished against my legs. I turned around one last time trying to see where that other pair of eyes watching me was coming from but I couldn't see anything and wrote it off in my head.

I opened my eyes and almost screamed. And for a very good reason. Because six inches from my face was my four year old daughter, ghostly pale in the moon light that broke through the window. She blinked a few times, "Momma. I'm scared." she said simply. Nothing more nothing less. I sat up rubbing my face and moving over for her to slip in beside me. Sure enough she crawled up, pulling Georgie up with her. I smirked to see my little daughter tugging the blue and green snake up bit by bit till the whole thing was curled up next to us. I wrapped the green blanket around her as she curled up into my chest laying her little head nest to my heart as she always did when she was little. The sound of my heartbeat would always calm her, even from the deepest fit. She reached up her little pudgy hand and played with the of my hair as she sucked on her ring and middle finger, slowly falling asleep. I drifted back to sleep holding my daughter in my arms with the blanket over us.

When I woke in the morning that blanket was still there. Where usually by now it was gone, not that you would find me complaining, I pulled it tighter around us and brushed the stray curls off Am's little peaceful face. I saw some movement out just out of the sight line. The gaze felt just like in my dream so my eyes shot up to catch the sight of Thomas walking down the hall at a brisk pace. No use in trying to stay asleep I thought, getting up and pulling a robe on over my well loved Yoda PJ bottoms and green tank top. I tucked Am in and slipped down the stairs to see Thomas at the door talking to a woman. I peeked around the corner with my cup of coffee just as she breezed in.

"Oh son this is a lovely home!" she must have spotted me and gave a bright motherly smile that seemed familiar but that thought was thrown out as she turned to Thomas and cooed, "This is the woman you were telling me about? She is far prettier than what you said Son!" She said seemingly only seconds away from pinching his cheeks. I tried my very hardest to not spew coffee all over myself. She walked up before I had time to say something along the lines of, "Hello I'm Kathleen Urdson." she was hugging me. Her golden hair was pilled up on her head in a elaborate bun, she took a step back and I got a better look at her. She had bright green blue eyes that sparkled and a matronly face. Kind and full of knowledge. She wore a smart two piece suit in a light spring green that looked amazing on her. She struck me as a well dressed woman all the time, "Son you never said that she was this beautiful!" Thomas looked completely mortified at this and tied to keep his composure.

"Um...Mother?" at this she turned around, "Yes son?" she asked, "Should I introduce myself?" She turned back to me and gave that smile again. You know which one. The "I'm-So-just-doing-this-to-embarass-my-son." Yeah that smile it was as bright as a neon sign in the middle of the night, "My name is Rene Williamson." She said fondly, "Thomas has told me so much about you." She said. I could just make out what Thomas muttered under his breath and it went something along the lines of "Only because you make me." Just then I heard the patter of little feet and inwardly groaned. Amily was up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again my peeps! Welcome to another chapter! What did y'all think of Mrs. Rene Williamson? ;) Did y'all catch the little hintise? NOW! We have another chapter and the introduction of a new character. She will have several hints dropped about her and then soon she will have a main intro! Does anyone have theories as to what is going on? Leave a comment in the review section. Reviews is writers crack...seriously we love it. Get this warm fuzzy feeling and all the feeeelllllssss! Now disclaimer time...OC's? Mine...my precious..*hisses* *clears throat* sorry bout that. Back on track. Any character who you see here who happens to be part of a movie/TV show is not mine. :P I know. It sucks.**

 **Song Choice: Meh I don't know yet.**

 **Note on song choice: Ditto**.

Loki's POV

I awoke to the sound of someone at the door, I pulled the blanket over my head silently cursing the short Midgardian nights. I almost fell asleep again but the rather rude person continued. In slight fear for this person's soul if Kathleen went to see and part was a little perturbed myself as I walked to the door grumbling. I pulled it open and was a little shocked to see none other then my mother. You know the person I was to have no contact with? Well there she was. She looked up and gave a smile, "Hello my son!" She reached up and took me by the jaw gently, "Let me see your face, son. Not this mask you wear." She said in a motherly tone woven with a firmness that I dare not disobey. I let the face of Thomas go and stood in front of her as the son she knew. Her gaze softened and soft tears grew in her eyes, "Oh my boy. Look at you. Have you been eating? Sleeping well? No fights? Norns son you have let your hair grow out. I don't like it you look unkept."she said firmly as she pulled my head down so she could examine it.

I allowed her to do this although I disliked it very much. In the back ground I could hear Kathleen moving around. She was never graceful in the morning but I froze hearing her come down the stairs and fumbling to the kitchen. I went to push my hair back and my hands met the ends early. My eyes snapped up to my mother in a little bit of a shock. I heard the mortal come closer and felt mother brush by me and walk up to her. For her age my mother was surprisingly enthusiastic and energetic...but she had cut my hair while I was distracted it now sat just below the bottom of my neck I kept running a hand over it shocked and a little ticked off. I turned to look at the tow of them talking.

I just caught what she was saying before Kathleen piped up with, "That'll be Amily waking up now. Would you like some coffee or tea before you are bombarded with questions?" Her eyes had a joking glint to them to which my mother returned, "Why I think a cup of tea would be wonderful dear. Don't you think so Tommy?" she asked turning to me and smiling. That mortal fought a laugh as she lead us into the kitchen. She always had the cups high so Amily wouldn't break them but in doing that she needed me to reach them down. Mortals apparently love to use those taller to do their bidding. As I handed her the cups she grinned, "Tommy...really?" she asked in a teasing tone I did not appreciate at all. "Yes now don't bring it up again." I hissed masking it with a smile. She rolled her eyes, "Yes your Highness." she muttered back she used that to try and get at me but I rather liked it.

As I turned to hand my mother the full cup, my knees buckled to the force of a certain four year old mortal and now the tea was splattered down my clean crisp shirt. I hissed in slight pain as the hot liquid touched my skin. 'Rene' stood up quickly, "Son are you alright?" she asked in concern. I took the towel offered by Kathleen and shook my head. "I'm fine mother there is no need to worry. I must go change I shall return." The small mortal turned her eyes to me, "I'm sowy misser man." with a nod of forgiveness I walked to the stirs and removed the spot with a little magic.

I walked back into the room only to have the little mortal run up to me again. I caught her swinging her into my arms. How mortals weighed so little, astounded me. I felt sticky hands on my cheeks pulling my face to look at hers. Her little blue eyes looked sad, "Misser Tommy. Are you mads at me?" Any anger I held towards her melted away. I sighed, "No little one I hold nothing against you. Do be more cautious in the future." I set her down and went to make another cup for mother I turned to hand it to her...take two as Kathleen is prone to say. I successfully set the cup down with no problem. Mother gave me a knowing smile, "She has you around that little finger my son." She said softly.

I scoffed at the absurd thought. Then a glance at the clock told me I had five minutes to be at that blasted Stark tower. I scrambled up the stairs used magic to change into my suit then ran to the door and had my hand on the door nob when that mortal came up waving for a hug. I almost brushed her off but I couldn't just leave her like that. _Norns what is the matter with me?_ I picked her up and she hugged my neck and kissed my cheek then giggled as I set her down and dashed out the door wiping the grape jelly off my cheek. I could hear my mother's laughter as the door closed.

Like usual the train was late so the bus was my way there. _Just great_. I practically jumped on the bus and tried to not let the revulsion show in my face which was a feat in and of it's self. I stood holding onto one of the bars resisting the urge to wash my hands off. A teenager looked up and me with the strangest purple eyes. She was peculiarly dressed and had a large backpack with her. She sighed, "Hey tall, dark, and brooding? If you want to say I dunno hey or something just say it." She said flicking the red hair out of her face. I stiffened. How dare she talk to me like that!?

I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was, "Brooding?" Great I sounded like a fool. She laughed, "Mmmhum. Are you deaf or something? Or you just repeat what ever others say?" She stood up and laughed, "Dude you a freaking tall what are you a giant? Wait hold up you look like that one actor!" She said pointing at my face and squinting at me, "Are you?" I went to say something when she poked my cheek then her eyes went wide and a odd glow started to surround her. I looked around and everyone was frozen in time. A voice came from her mouth unlike the voice of earlier. _"YOU. YOU ARE THE ONE OF THE PROPHECY. YOU WILL TIP THE BALANCES. THERE IS SOMETHING RISING IN THE DARK. THE EVIL ONE COMES, HE WAITS FOR YOU."_ Her eyes rolled back and she dropped to the floor of the bus. I stood frozen as people rushed to help her. It was happening.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all what did you think of that cliffhanger? *sings* _CLIFF HANGER HANGING FROM A CLIFF...AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFFHANGER!_ *cough cough* That was my childhod. Now time for the Disclaimer. I am NOT Joss Weadon nor am I the owner of Disney (who ever sits on that throne and cackles thinking of despicable ways to ruin the poor feels of us Fangirls and Fanboys.) Now with that out of the way...who here has a idea where this is going? Please enjoy.**

Kathleen's POV

I watched Thomas over the edge of my mug with a grin. He dashed out the door clearly late for work but he still said his good-byes. Rene gave me a smirk and I could clearly see where Thomas got most of his...well everything. They had the exact same smirk. Actually it was kind of creepy not in a weird way but to see that same smirk? Wow. They have very similar features narrow nose and high cheekbones. The same set jaw his jaw line is sharper though. They have the same pinched worry face and the way they hold their heads like royalty. I knew they couldn't be, but at the same time the way they carry themselves is amazing to watch. Next thing I know Amily is tapping my leg with her fairy wand and asking what I'm doing today.

Rene smiled at me, "I had better be heading off. Have a good day dear. I will see you soon." She said. I stood and felt slumpy and under dressed in front of this woman but she didn't seem to recognize or really have noticed. She hugged me and kissed my cheek fondly, "I hope to see you soon." She said as we walked to the door, we gave one final wave as she walked down the path before I closed the door. Amily jerked on my robe, "Momma. What we gonna do today?" I sighed having no idea. "Well momma has to plan someone's birthday party and then I also need to go pick up a few things for Ms. Pepper and drop them off. Oh and I need to check on the cake." I sighed, "Want to go to Nessa's house to play?" I asked knowing her answer and I was right. She danced and clapped her hands.

"Ok my silly fairy. Go get dressed and then we'll get going. How does that sound?" I said finishing my coffee. As I went to the sink Am asked, "Momma why are you hurting?" I spun around and dropped like a sack of potatoes to the floor. A intense burning pain jabbed through my chest. Spots danced before my eyes

 _Bits and_ _pieces of my dreams flitted by and a new one came past. A boy with a flash of green and red eyes..something with red eyes. Frigid air. A snarl. Panic bubbled up through me. One word uttered in a destructive mantra. "Monnnnnsssttter. Monster. Monster." It was deep and painful like a knife every time it was uttered I could feel the pain as if it was my ow..._

I shot up bolt upright.

Amily's POV

I watched mommy fall to the ground and ran up. Mommy was being silly again. But what if it was another of those dreams? I couldn't get Mister Man so I tapped her shoulder and moved back. Mommy sat up breathing hard. Like there was one of the boogie monsters under the bed and it scared her! "Mommy are you otay?" I asked.

Kathleen'sPOV

I looked over to my daughter. "Yes. Mommy's ok. Just...uhh...mommy fainted." Forcing a bright smile I stood up, Amily smiled up at me. "Ok mommy. Like in the pirate movie?" She asked. I laughed and scooped her up. "Yes...now let's get ready."

Later

After a long day out I picked Am up and we went home to find a white as a sheet Thomas in a chair with his head in his hands like he had a head ache or something. I went to go touch his shoulder and his head shot up glaring at me. I retracted my hand quickly, his glare made me step back a little. He stood, the chair scraping on the floor, he took a few steps toward me, "What. Are. You." He said in a low voice.

"What do you mean!?" I asked crossing my arms, "Thomas what in the hell has gotten into you!? I happen to be perfectly fine. Stressed? Oh heck yes.'' I found myself snapping at him. I never got like this.

"Tell me what you are!" He said again in a deceptively calm tone. I picked my bag up and turned on him, "I have just told you Thomas. I don't understand the question. I am nothing but confused and annoyed." I marched up the stairs incredibly ticked off at him. ' _What's gotten into him?'_ I muttered to myself. "Kathleen wait let me explain myself!" He called up after me a little hint of desperation in his voice. I kept going ignoring him heading to my room closing my door behind me. Childish I know...but it just felt so good. I heard him rap his knuckles on my door. I yanked it open, "What." My voice was sharper.

Thomas's face slightly winced, "I...I apologize." It sounded forced to me but he continued, "I got some...odd news today and it's throwing me off." I crossed my arms.

"Fine. I accept." I said moving to close the door again when he spoke up. "I know this might be a little forward but.." He was interrupted by my phones loud blaring. I groaned and picked it up to nearly have my ears blown out by a loud voice.

"HEY..KATH? YOU UP FOR A LADIES NIGHT OUT?" I made out Pepper yelling, "TONY TURN IT DOWN!" The background music dropped and I felt the heat in my face from embarrassment. "Any way as I was saying. I need a night out so does Nat and we need to get Jane out from the books and into some social interaction. We'll even have Darcy tag along. We just all need out. Heck Maria can come too!" She said her voice sounding as stretched as mine. I thought it over, "Peps. You got a done deal. I'll get Haley to watch Am and then be over at say. Oh that one new steak place off of Brighton?"

Pepper sighed, "I can not describe how good that sounds. I'll let the others know." She said hanging up. I quickly dialed Haley the babysitter and arranged for her to be over in thirty. I rushed around getting ready, forgetting Thomas was still in my doorway. I jumped around the room pulling my shoes on when the doorbell rang and I raced down the stairs with only one shoe on. Which was incredibly difficult when it's five inch heels.

I explained everything she would need. I turned to Amily picking her up and kissing her cheeks, "Now be good for Miss Haley and mommy will be back soon." She nodded, "I loves you mommy." She said hugging me, "I bees good for you." She said patting my cheek. I set her down and paid the girl up front as a thanks for such short notice. One last kiss for my daughter and I left.


	15. Chapter 15

**My lovies! I am so sorry I have fallen behind on this and trust me now that Fall/Winter is right around the corner (If you look past the heat wave that blankets my home) I your writter should be able to write more! First disclaimer then we will have a new bit. I only own the plot and the Non cool characters. Also the song part I am working on This chapter is a toughie or will be a toughie to put a song to but I'll try. Now to address my lovely followers and readers.**

 **Loki's best friend: Awww why thank you! Keep reading and writing. It will get better!**

 **SummerMistedDragon: I know! To be honest I have a plan but we shall see how long it takes to get there!**

 **Dragoncat: Uh-oh and a bunch of other letters! the sh-poo is about to hit the fan! XD We shall see where my fingers take us shall we? GERONIMO!**

Loki's POV

After the whole bus incident I left the scene as fast as mortal-y possible. Midgard was becoming stranger and stranger with every day that passed me by. Making my way to the "Check in" point, I brushed past the guard and ran in to Thor who was standing and speaking with new people I knew nothing of. They had differing expressions. One was cold and stone faced. She glared at me through heavy lidded eyes taking a defensive stance next to a younger mortal woman who was busy rattling on to a man about something without looking up from her tablet. The cold one spoke in a voice that meant business.

"So. This is the train wreck." Her face twitched slightly but she turned, "Agents take him to the room. He gets a new visitor today." She said with a slight hint of venom in her glare. As I enjoy the reaction I simply gave a pleasant smile as if she didn't affect me. Now in my favorite little cell with my hands chained to the table as if they didn't trust me. How slightly hurtful. I tapped my fingers on the cold metal table top as I waited. They didn't take this long normally but what is normal anymore? A fleck caught my attention on the reflective top. I shifted my hand to touch it..it was blue. Blue glitter. A slow smile grew over my face but I soon checked it as the door hissed open and a face I hadn't seen in a time stood there smiling at me, "Well if it isn't Mr. Laufeuson."

The face of the Son of Coul. I knew he had to have been dead, he was most certainly a mortal, and I had most certainly run him through leaving a wound no mortal would survive much less heal from. He chuckled, "Surprised?" He sat down, "I am going to take the silence as a yes. Now let's go over this." He said opening a folder and sliding a photo of a Bifrost impress circle.

After I was released I left and hurried back the the domicile I was staying at. No one was there so I sat at the table going over what happened in my head. A possible reawakening of a old god, and the start of three new gods finally breaking a curse ushering in a possible age of death? Oh yes just what I wanted for my life. There was a subtle throbbing that had taken up residence in my temples causing mild irritation.

It was then that Kathleen decided it was time to return. I can't say I am proud of what happened. Certainly not one of my most shinning moments, not that I possess many. I snapped somethings were said and the next I know of Kathleen is out of the house and some mortal is to come over. I knew where I am not wanted. So a quick walk to the institution of the Library was in order. By far one of the smartest things the Midgardian race has done, quiet, and books for any taste.

After I had spent sometime there reading in the quiet I was informed by a mortal who saw it best to disturb me in the midst if a rather compelling and pivotal moment in the tale. As I am not allowed to murder or to disturb others as I have been, I just left. Supposing that the house should be back to its original tempo.

Why must I say things and be wrong. Fates why do you curse me as such? Never the less I walked into the house to find Amily. By herself sitting in a pile of blankets, her round cheeks streaked with tears, remnants of several bags of sweets are littered around her. The small dogs are sleeping by her most likely in a sugar induced stupor. She looked up and whimpered, "She never cames. I was all alones here. Why you leave me all alones." She said fresh tears flowed as the small mortal ran up hugging my legs as she normally did.

A feeling of rage swelled up in me. A child left alone by one meant to care for her. I picked her up feeling the tears dampen my shirt. It was all the strength I could muster to not destroy something, "I know." Was all I managed.

Soon the tears slowed and the small mortal wiped her face on my shoulder. It was rather...disgusting. Amily pulled back in my arms, "You watch Fwozen wif me?" She sniffled out, "I takes you to where I watch it." I set her down slightly curious as she took my hand leading me through the house to Kathleen's room. She scrambled up on to the bed and patted the spot next to her, "You sit here."

The room was tastefully decorated, simple colors, with a television in the room. Which Amily had done some magic to making pictures appear on the screen flipping to a movie that was clearly made for children. I sighed and sat next to her a touch surprised as she climbed up into my lap, "I likes this song." She said twisting around to whisper rather loudly to me.

Halfway through the movie it had my attention. Amily how ever was not as engaged with the movie and had fallen asleep on my lap. Once it was over I sat back. This was a deep and difficult plot that felt vaguely familiar. Thinking it might be odd to find someone in your chambers, I picked the sleeping mortal up and carried her to her room. As I laid Amily down she took my hand, "Fanks Daddy." She murmured sleepily, "Stay till mommy come home?" She asked.

I could not resist those sad little eyes, "Agreed." Was all I could choke out. She called me father clearly she was mistaken. She had to be. But I sat down next to her bed on the toy strewn floor trying to fight my own heavy eyelids. This mortal frame tired far to quickly for my liking. Soon I could not fight the weight nor the pull that the quiet darkness sent me, laying me head over on to the bed I remembered no more.


	16. Chapter 16

**Back with a new chapter! Yay! Quick disclaimer. It's the usual OC's be mine and everyone else is not.**

 **Dragoncat: Thank you! It took some time for me to come up with what happened to the sitter I wobbled back and forth between she was just take the money and go or if it would be a deeper part of the story. So I hope this comes out right.**

 **Loki's best friend: Thank you! :) I hope you like what comes next!**

Kathleen's POV

It was hard to leave my little girl behind but it would..should be fine. Pepper was right I was totally over worked and just needed to get away from the crazy that was my life.

Getting to the bar we were meeting at was no issue, I could deal with the wolf whistles and the over drunk guys leaving and hitting on anything with legs. Thanks to a good recommendation on taser brands, I didn't worry. Getting inside was easy too the issue I hit was, well. My own worry. Usually Kendra was a good sitter. Always there and Amily loved her. _It shouldn't be anything to worry over_. I chided myself, _If need be Thomas is there._ Not that I wanted to burden him with my child.

The sight of my friends helped break that thought train. The night was great! Wedding plans were briefly brought up and then dropped. Time seemed to fly by and soon my watch read 11:32, after a minor brain panic, I bid my friends a goodbye and headed home.

Coming in to a house littered with blankets and candy wrappers was most certainly out of the norm. "Kendra? Amily baby?" I called out in a hushed whisper, receiving no answer was not only highly unlike Kendra, but candy wrappers? I threw my keys down on the table and kicked my shoes off heading up the stairs.

What I came up on was not what I had expected. Amily lay asleep on her bed, her long lashes rested on her slightly pink cheeks and her curls were sprawled out around her. Her pink sheets fitfully tossed around her small body and her small hand wrapped around Thomas's much larger one, like wise his soft curls shine in the nightlight. His face was relaxed from its usual tight look. He was handsome when he was like this.

I shook that thought from my head. He was my house guest..not something like that! But..they both had such peaceful looks on their faces. It was a sight I rarely saw. Stealing over I gently woke Thomas. "Thomas. what happened to the sitter?" I whispered once he was awake enough to answer. A deep frown sprawled itself over his face.

Loki's POV

I was rudely awoken by the blonde mort..woman. Pulling my tongue in line I listened to her words. "The sitter?" Loki asked slowly. "She never arrived." the frown on my face most likely felt deeper than it truly was. I stood, pulling my hand from the girl's. Something felt off ever since I had returned, some kind of deep magic was used. This fact, of course, I could not share.

Something was indeed amiss. I walked through the house cautiously, something was just unsettling deep in my gut. And as I neared the hallway to my rooms my fears were only confirmed. Ice encased a doorway and the residual magical signature only caused my stomach to sink further.

Far Away in a Unknown Area of Space

"No no no NO! YOU FOOLS. YOU ARE SEARCHING FOR A MAN!" a grossly disfigured and disgustingly pale grub of a creature berated the giant Jotun's that stood before him. Why was it so difficult to find any beings in this miserable expanse of space, who were competent enough to take orders. "Put her with the others while I inform Master of your foolish mistake. You have until the Summer Solstice to make this right and do as ordered." it snarled with black and rotten teeth before sweeping out, with nothing but billowing Onyx robes in his wake.

Heder let out a steamy sigh, grunting out orders to his companion. they moved the frozen chunk of mortal to a room with great doors. Inside were rows of ice blocks, all alike, at least ten rows deep and each eight long. They shoved the ice block into place, the wide eyed and screaming face of a young female mortal, frozen in her moment of terror, slowly went dark as the gray doors shut again over the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Helloooooo from the other siiiideeeeee. Yes yes I know, it's been far too long for any of this. but a whole lot has happened to me in those few months. Job, boyfriend, helping my Mom, life just decided to take a funky turn for the crazy. But here I am! new chapter and I'm going to try and keep up with this and my other stories more often.** Loki's POV

This whole matter deeply unsettled Loki, ice, missing mortal? All things that mulled around in his head on his way to the briefing rooms. Long gone were the interrogation cells and shackles, where was he to run? He had no desire to try and break free, break free from what anyway? No, for once he had quite a few things to speak on. Mainly to Thor, this matter was Asgardian in nature and thus for meant their realm (Pardon the pun) of knowledge. Despite his misgivings about the lunkish oaf, Thor had matured by leaps and bounds compared to before. And with this came commitment to that mortal of his and a wisdom brought on by battle with smarts.

At this Loki chuckled to himself, earning several odd looks on the bus. His stop arrived and he left for the building, that unsettled feeling again gripping him. He knew what they were after. It wouldn't take a Bilgesnipe to put that together, and the knowing of this only caused him more of this feeling, which was now ruining his somewhat good mood.

As if the Norns had decided to further ruin his mood, Loki found himself called into a meeting. And of course sat between the beast and the archer. Because…of course.

"Now," the sound of Fury's voice and manila folders being slapped down on to the metal table made Stark jump, clearly nursing a hangover. "I want you. To tell me. What the Sam hell is going on with these abductions. Not normal, but the area around where the abductions take place is frozen." At this Tony decided now would be the perfect time to pipe up.

"So. We talking..mmm..little snowmen? Oh oh I know. Jack Frost. Come on old man, clearly this little icy issue needs to be dealt with by Broody Elsa and Goldilocks over there." Loki's head snapped up a retort ready on his lips, which was cut off by a look from Thor. Fine. He would keep his tongue civil…for now.

"What we are dealing with…are Jotuns." Loki said slowly as if speaking to a child.

Tony only smiled and held out a bag of brightly colored sweets. "Skittles? Awe come'on Lokes. You gotta taste the rainbow."

"I have as you might say "Eaten the dust" but this being the bridge." Loki frowned watching Thor hold a big hand out to accept some of the sweets.

A thick and certainly exasperated sigh cut through the chatter. "Can we just please get back on course? It's like you think I'm running a powered daycare." Fury pinched the bridge of nose.

Thor grinned showing off his bright white teeth. "Aye!! Now, if this truly is the Jotun's then Loki and I shall go searching to fix this." Loki winced, this was going to painful in more ways than one. He stiffly stood up and nodded, "if this is all it seems Thor and I have work to do. Excuse us." He patted the back of the chair he had sat in and then turned to walk out the door, silently missing the flip of his cape behind him as he exited the room.

Thor and the rest had to discuss all the…boring things that had no concern to him. For now that was.

Back with our Jotun friends

Heder frowned at Rajti standing next to him, they had messed up twice already and seen what the many before them had faced when they had failed. This was their last chance to prove to both Snelfi and to the masters they were on loan to.

"Eh, you think this will work? We only gots one more try." Rajti grunted out while cleaning his blade. Heder let out a sigh of annoyance, "Look. We grab the girl and he plays right in!" his companion mulled it over slowly, then seemed to catch the clue. "OH rights! Cause of Prince Loki and stuffs?"

"Yeh you dolt! You know the big boss wants 'em and then King Snelfi may Frost protect 'em, wants tah keep that whelp away from the throne!" a cruel laugh came from the other. "Right!! Cause a dead runt is better than a runt on the throne."

Their little laugh session was interrupted by the rasp of a laugh that sent chills down the spines of even the two warriors. "Well well well. It seems we have time for a little humor. That is over for now, do you finally have your little measly thoughts together to finish this mission or shall you have to visit my master?"

They quickly shook their heads, that was the last thing they wanted. They would have preferred to face Thor in full battle rage than to face this master.

"Good. I expect results by tonight. If not I will enjoy having you as my visitors, my master will be expecting to have this resolved, but you are easily thrown aside and replaced."

The two Jotun's scrambled to grab their weapons and race for the portal before they could waste more of any time they really did not have on their side.

Back on earth

Kathleen was busy in her music room while Amily slept, nap time was a peaceful time in this house, one where she could clean up what ever disaster had torn through her downstairs and then get some well needed time to play in.

She did not notice the chill that rippled through the house. She did not notice the loud footsteps that echoed. She did notice the screams of her daughter and the ice around the door, blocking her way out. She did as any mother would do..she panicked and tried to break the door down. When she finally got it open, Kathleen ran to where Amily's room was..only to find her bed coated in ice and her daughter gone


End file.
